


諾民 - 小傻子

by Chanwoo_es



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanwoo_es/pseuds/Chanwoo_es
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	諾民 - 小傻子

你是笨蛋小傻子。

“帝努啊今晚有空嗎？”  
“怎麼了渽民？”  
“我想，我家燈泡好像壞了……”羅渽民撒嬌的看著李帝努，希望晚上能去幫他換燈泡。  
“啊！我現在有空！我們現在去吧？”李帝努當然是非常欣然答應了。  
“啊……我想晚上回去再說……我們現在不是在約會嗎？”羅渽民拉著李帝努的手。  
“可是到你家修完還是可以繼續約會的！走吧渽民尼。”李帝努就這樣開車送他回家。  
家裡  
“哪個燈泡壞了？”  
“房間的”羅渽民不停思考是否要提早執行計畫。  
至於是什麼計畫，早在一周前……  
“渽民吶”  
“幹嘛”  
“你跟李帝努做了沒啊”  
“哎一股李楷燦你怎麼這樣”  
“不是我說，你們已經交往八年了，沒有過很不正常吧……”  
“好像有道理……你跟馬克哥？”  
“嘿嘿”  
“黃！你就是一隻小黃熊！”  
“那你打算什麼時候執行啊，你在上面吧？”  
“那必須得是，我怎麼可能在下面！”  
“行，別說我對你不好，拿去”李楷燦遞給羅渽民一盒保險套。“做好防護措施啊”  
“知道了”於是羅渽民一直在規劃何時執行他的初夜計畫。  
回到現在  
“渽民啊房間燈好像沒有壞啊”李帝努不停的開開關關，燈還是非常正常的運作。  
羅渽民進來的同時鎖上了門。“是嗎？昨天還是壞的啊……”  
“是喔，可能臨時短路了一下”李帝努沒有任何懷疑，“那我們走吧，繼續約會！”  
“等等……都來我家了……”羅渽民想直白的拿出來，卻又覺得害羞。  
“渽民想幹嘛？在家看電影？”李帝努還是沒摸清楚他在想什麼。  
“我……我們交往幾年了？”  
“八年快九年”  
“那，我們是不是還有些情侶的事情還沒做？”  
“有嗎？”李帝努思考著，吃飯約會看電影，甚至還在大馬路上牽手了。  
“就是……這個”羅渽民拿出保險套，眼睛不敢直視李帝努。  
“啊？……這是”李帝努不敢置信他的小可愛娜娜居然拿了一盒保險套。“渽民你一定是在開玩笑……”  
“我不是！”羅渽民為了向李帝努展示決心，他一下子把李帝努撲倒在床上。  
“？？？？”李帝努一臉懵但又覺得羅渽民很可愛。  
“來……來做吧……”羅渽民其實也有點緊張，畢竟他看了這麼多資料，都說下面的會很痛，他不想要李帝努感覺很痛。  
“你要怎麼開始？”李帝努反而饒有興趣的看著羅渽民進行下一步。  
“……”羅渽民看著兩人都沒反應的下身，想起教學說，在自己興奮前，要先讓對方興奮起來，於是他一下子脫掉了李帝努的褲子。  
“渽民啊……”李帝努褲子突然被脫掉覺得很尷尬，羅渽民還一直盯著他下面不放，害他的血液突然往下身集中。  
“哇……”看著李帝努的龐然大物在自己的注視下站了起來，羅渽民咽了口口水。  
羅渽民毫不猶豫的含了上去，李帝努舒服的斯了一聲，但又覺得不該這樣，想讓羅渽民放開，沒想到羅渽民已經學著片中的方式在幫李帝努打手槍。  
“渽民啊……不要……”李帝努爽的都無法講完整的話了。  
“帝努不喜歡嗎？”羅渽民偏偏又開始撒嬌，感覺自己手中的又再更硬了些。  
李帝努不甘於被羅渽民操控，於是他抓著羅渽民的肩，翻個身把他放在床上。  
“要……要幹嘛……”羅渽民既害怕又覺得李帝努開始有行動了真好。  
“幹你。”李帝努把羅渽民全身都扒光，一邊忘情的吻著羅渽民，手在他身上撫摸著，讓第一次感受到的羅渽民起了雞皮疙瘩。  
李帝努放開了被他蹂躪的唇，沒想到羅渽民盯唇的習慣一直沒改，看起來像是沒親夠一般。  
“渽民啊，還想親嗎？”羅渽民沒有回答，手攬著李帝努的脖子又開始親吻他。  
在被親吻的同時，李帝努也沒閒著，他拿著羅渽民準備好的套子和潤滑液，開始為羅渽民做前戲，等到羅渽民覺得有異物在後穴時，已經來不及了。  
“等等，帝努，不是這樣的”  
“我做錯什麼了嗎？”李帝努裝乖，笑眼可愛的像是在問老師他的數學題做對了沒有。  
“我要在上面……”羅渽民臉紅，李帝努的撒嬌他永遠看不膩。  
“好的寶貝，我記得了”李帝努並沒有停下擴張，羅渽民後來也漸漸感到舒服，就沒有再多說什麼。  
“阿阿阿……”李帝努沒有預告的進入，“太……太大……”  
“渽民啊，等下就讓你在上面！”李帝努艱困的開始了小幅度的抽插，他看著羅渽民緊緊閉著的眼睛，覺得有些好笑。“看看我啊”  
羅渽民緩緩打開眼睛，李帝努故意逗他似的用力頂了進去，呻吟不自覺的從羅渽民口中溢出。  
“你別這……啊……嗯……帝努呀~~~”羅渽民甜甜的叫喚著，羞紅的臉含淚的眼，在李帝努眼裡都是十分強大的催情劑。  
過不久李帝努就開始大進大出，羅渽民也放開嗓子叫，李帝努從沒想過他變聲期早過了的男友，竟然可以叫到如此高音。  
做到一半，李帝努忽然慢了下來，羅渽民不解的看著他，沒想到他就抽了出來。  
“啊……哥哥……”羅渽民現在也沒什麼節操可言，他趴在李帝努身邊，期待他有其他動作。  
“自己做”李帝努說完就不看他了。  
什麼？什麼叫自己做？羅渽民不解，但是後穴的問題需要趕快解決，一張一合的感覺很空虛。  
羅渽民自己騎上了李帝努，終於李帝努還是不放心的張開眼看他，兩人對上眼神時的羞澀，就像第一次在校園裡拉小手一樣，只不過羅渽民的動作比那時更加奔放。  
好不容易放進去了，羅渽民的腰傷卻不允許他自己來，所以他又投遞了求救訊號給李帝努，李帝努做為他的竹馬十年，男友八年，當然一下就看懂，開始對羅渽民又一輪進攻。  
好不容易李帝努跟羅渽民一起射了出來，兩人躺在床上不發一語，但是看著彼此的眼神是多麼的滿足和幸福可是不言而喻的。  
“渽民啊，你才是小傻子”  
“帝努不是最喜歡又可愛又傻的東西嗎？就是我啊”  
“對，就是你”  
END


End file.
